cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Episodi di Shameless (serie televisiva 2011)
Elenco episodi Prima stagione (2011) * I Gallagher (Pilot) * Frank l'idiota (Frank the Plank) * Zia Ginger (Aunt Ginger) * Casey Casden (Casey Casden) * Tre ragazzi (Three Boys) * Carl il killer (Killer Carl) * Frank Gallagher: marito amorevole, padre devoto (Frank Gallagher: Loving Husband, Devoted Father) * È ora di uccidere la tartaruga (It's Time to Kill the Turtle) * E alla fine qualcuno bussò (But At Last Came a Knock) * Nonna Gallagher ha avuto un amante (Nana Gallagher Had an Affair) * La cocca di papà (Daddyz Girl) * Padre Frank, pieno di Grazia (Father Frank, Full of Grace) Seconda stagione (2012) * Estate (Summertime) * Amori estivi (Summer Loving) * Accenderò una candela per te (I'll Light a Candle for You Every Day) * Un bel caos (A Beautiful Mess) * La festa del papà (Father's Day) * Posso avere una mamma? (Can I Have a Mother) * Un profumo per la nonna (A Bottle of Jean Nate) * Genitori (Parenthood) * L'uragano Monica (Hurricane Monica) * L'occasione di una vita (A Great Cause) * Come i padri pellegrini (Just Like the Pilgrims Intended) * Fiona interrotta (Fiona Interrupted) Terza stagione (2013) * La lunga strada verso casa (El Gran Canon) * Il sogno americano (The American Dream) * Una crudele menzogna (May I Trim Your Hedges?) * L'ultimo campeggio (The Helpful Gallaghers) * I peccati della mia badante (The Sins of My Caretaker) * Reazione a catena (Cascading Failures) * Si torna a casa (A Long Way From Home) * Quando c'è la volontà (Where There's a Will) * I diritti di un cittadino (Frank the Plumber) * La partita di softball (Civil Wrongs) * Servizio in camera (Order Room Service) * La sopravvivenza del più forte (Survival of the Fittest) Quarta stagione (2014) * L'amore di un figlio (Simple Pleasures) * La primogenita (My Oldest Daughter) * Tale padre, tale figlia (Like Father, Like Daughter) * Il mio regno per un fegato (Strangers on a Train) * La capanna del sudore (There's the Rub) * La città di ferro (Iron City) * Figlia devota (A Jailbird, Invalid, Martyr, Cutter, Retard and Parasitic Twin) * Vivere di speranze (Hope Springs Paternal) * Nuove identità (The Legend of Bonnie and Carl) * L'ultima chiacchierata (Liver, I Hardly Know Her) * Emily (Emily) * Vivo (Lazarus) Quinta stagione (2015) * Il nettare degli dei (Milk of the Gods) * Io sono il fegato (I'm the Liver) * Il primo ordine (The Two Lisas) * Una notte da dimenticare (A Night to Remem... Wait, What?) * Rito di passaggio (Rite of Passage) * Amore folle (Crazy Love) * Ho bisogno di te (Tell Me You Fucking Need Me) * Zio Carl (Uncle Carl) * La prima condanna di Carl (Carl's First Sentencing) * Le regole del quartiere (South Side Rules) * Distanze incolmabili (Drugs Actually) * La felicità è sopravvalutata (Love Songs (In the Key of Gallagher)) Sesta stagione (2016) * Amore oltre la morte? (I Only Miss Her When I'm Breathing) * La ricaduta (#AbortionRules) * La parola con la F (The F Word) * Sfratto (Going Once, Going Twice) * Rifugiati (Refugees) * A mali estremi (NSFW) * Il ragazzo di casa (Pimp's Paradise) * Abitudini pericolose (Be a Good Boy. Come for Grandma.) * L'anello mancante (A Yurt of One's Own) * Il paradiso perduto (Paradise Lost) * Non dormire più (Sleep No More) * La famiglia nonostante i Gallagher (Familia Supra Gallegorious Omnia!) Categoria:Episodi di serie televisive